


i'm yours (and you're mine)

by Ilikeflowersandmusic



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Homesickness, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Porn with Feelings, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeflowersandmusic/pseuds/Ilikeflowersandmusic
Summary: Watching movies with Mammon leads to some very... Sexy times.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 411





	i'm yours (and you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Name is inspired by "If You Like It Or Not" by The Brobecks! A really good song. Anyways! Please enjoyyyy

Tonight you and the demon brothers were watching human world movies, that Lucifer and Diavolo had gifted you after you admitted to being homesick. Originally it had been you, Asmo, Beel and Mammon. Asmo left after he learned of the lack of "passion" in the kids movie, claiming that they didn't show how real attraction worked and it's a bad influence for humans. Beel left in the first 5 minutes of _Ratatouille_ as his stomach growled loudly. 

You and Mammon stayed enamoured by _Alice In Wonderland_.

"You know we got tea parties like that at Diavolos every couple decades." He mumbled as he laid his head on your shoulder. You kept your eyes on the screen, laughing softly. He slid down until his head was on your lap.

"Really?" You asked bringing your hand to pet his hair. He pushed into the touch and nuzzled into your thigh. Your body almost vibrated at his actions.

"Yeah, it's lousy and boring, but you would probably like it since you're such a dumb human," he commented. You rolled your eyes and looked down at him right before you yanked his hair lightly. He whined and tried to swat your hand away as his eyes drooped.

"Monnie, don't sleep! My favorite parts coming on!" You stared at the screen. Mammon sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Fine MC," He said annoyed, "But you gotta stand up for a second," You stood up from your bed and he laid down on it. He patted the spot in front of him.

"You want me to lay down?" You asked softly. You could see him get flushed as he realized how intimate it was. 

"I just wanted to be comfortable, it ain't about you." He started to get up but you sat down in front of him pushing him down. He landed with a _hmpf_ as. You laid down next to him. You faced the tv, with his chest pressing against your back.

"I know Monnie." You said as you watched the movie progress. You felt his chin rest on your shoulder and his arm wrap around your waist. A quick glance at the mirror let you see the way he was propped up and how intimate the position was. How big he looked around you.

His face felt hot as it touched the skin where your shirt's collar was loose. You hugged the arm around you before bringing his hand up to kiss it. A laugh rung out behind you.

"What are you doing MC?" He asked softly laughing. He intertwined your fingers, and you say nothing as you smile down at the sight. 

"Mmm What do you think?" You asked back, laying down completely as you stopped paying attention to the movie. You felt him accommodating himself against you.

"I don't know." His voice was genuine, and in that moment it was just the two of you. His face brushed against your neck and you pushed back a little more.

"Oh" you said softly as you absorbed all the heat radiating off of him.

“MC…?” You feel yourself shiver, as his breath hit the back of your neck. 

“Yes Monnie?” You asked back lightly. Your stomach felt funny and you could feel his other hand busy carding through your hair. 

“I’m…” You shift so your facing him. You interlock your legs and press yourself against his chest. 

“Mhm?” You hum, feeling him hug you. 

“I love you.” He finished. You smile as you hear him say it. It was common for you to say you love each other even with the other demon brothers, but it always felt different with Mammon. 

“I love you too, you know that weirdo.” You laugh as you squeeze him. His hearts pounding fast you realize.

“No i...I just,” He sighs before pushing you by the shoulders of look at your face. He looks so vulnerable. Like he could be yours for just a small moment in time. 

“I really love you. You’re my dumb human, and I don’t ever want you to leave even though you will.” You blink for a second. You can see the pure fondness and sorrow in his eyes.

And all at once you can’t help it when you surge forward and kiss his cheek and the corner of his lip. He’s stunned. He doesn’t say anything, just stares at you. You smile sadly.

“Sorry I got you a bit there, you’re just…. I know what you mean Mammon. You might be the best friend I’ve ever had. I feel so happy to know you. I love you.” You close your eyes and sigh. You wanted to kiss him so badly but you know it wouldn’t be good for either of you. Even if he wanted you like you wanted him. 

When you open your eyes he’s still looking at you, but he looks at you with adoration. He sits up and pulls you up with him. He smooths a hand through his hair and smiles as he fixes yours, too.

He takes your hand and kisses it. You feel like your face is on fire, as he pulls it away from his lips and places it on his own face and he brings his own hand to caress your jaw. 

“Do you feel it too?” He asks, not moving.

“Feel what?” You asked feeling breathless. 

“My greed.” He said softly as he leaned in and pressed his lips against yours for a few seconds. Those few seconds sent fireworks throughout your entire body, you felt like you had been electrified. You whine when he pulls away.

“I want you. That means you have to be mine.” He looked down. You bring your other hand up to cup his face. You make him look at you.

“I think i was made to be yours.” You said sincerely. You kissed his jaw, “So make me yours, Mammon.”

He made a needy sound as he pushed you against your pillows. He grabbed your wrists and pinned them on either sides of your head. He kissed you passionately, his tongue peeking out to flick against your lip. You whined as you opened your mouth, letting him explore it. You felt breathless, like it's all just a dream.

You feel too hot, and bothered to think properly as you rip your hand away to pull at the hem of Mammon’s shirt. He’s biting your bottom lip teasingly, and you whine as you tug harder at the material.

“Please,” You whisper between breaths. He’s kissing you slower now, savoring every moment of it.

“Please what?” He licked your neck. You let out a breathy moan and buck up against him. 

“Please!” and it’s so much, way too much. You push him up and flip him onto the bed. As you climb on and tug at his shirt you see the expression on his face. You laughed and yanked his shirt. He has a toned stomach and your touch hungry fingers slid along the skin.

He sighed and propped himself up on his elbows as you leaned down to kiss him again. You can't help it as you grind your hips against his, the heat in your abdomen becoming too much. You felt him getting hard under you.

“Mammon, I want you too,” You sighed into his mouth. He gripped your hips, sliding his fingertips under your shirt and across your skin.

“Fuck..” he groaned. You pushed him back and slid down the bed. You move down until your face is right in front of the denim clad bulge. You pressed a finger on it applying pressure, chuckling at the whimper he lets out.

“Dumb humans like me know one thing, and it’s not pride, not envy, not gluttony. But its greed. Lust and sloth are close, but greed, Mammon. Greed is what we’re really known for. Let me show you how much I can want you.” You said quietly as you pulled down his sweatpants. He lifted his hips and you slowly pulled his member out, taking your time to feel the weight in your hand. 

You can feel him vibrating when you push his hips down with your other hand and let the tip brush against your lips. 

You lick at the tip and immediately moan at the burst of precum on your tastebuds. Mammon whimpers as he brings his hand down to lightly push you down, a silent plea.

You laugh under your breath and open your mouth and lightly bob up and down, listening closely to his breathy sighs. The hand in your hair tightens, as you tease his slit with your tongue.

The moment you suck, you hear his sweet moan, his hips bucking into your mouth and cum shooting into your throat. Your eyes widen and you swallow as much as you can, struggling to watch his pleasure ridden face. His hips keep bucking into your mouth until you pull off with a _pop_.

You watch him come down from his high as you lick your his member clean. You try to hide your smile as you watch mortification grow on his face. 

"MC, I'm so sorry-" He started hurriedly.

"Because you came in my mouth?" You asked teasingly, making sure he saw the way you licked your bottom lip.

"No! I mean yes! But I mean, I probably only lasted like a minute, fuck." He let his head fall heavily on your pillow, hiding his face in his hands. You laughed as you pulled his pants up, watching as he turned a deeper shade of red and did it himself.

"Well, I'm very flattered and it was probably the hottest minute of my life," Smiling you crawled up, throwing your arm around his waist. He radiated heat, clearly still embarrassed about it. He then turned to look at you. You frowned at him questioningly. 

"I wanna make you feel good too." 

You bit your lip and buried your head into his side. The heat in between felt uncomfortable, and you wanted nothing more than for Mammon to touch you. But you weren't ready for that yet.

"Mammon, I'm not… ready for you to touch me down there yet." You said clenching your thighs a bit tighter. You watched him deflate a little before continuing.

"But," You started leaning over to kiss him gently, "You can still make me feel so good."

You moved, so that your crotch pressed against his hip bone. You let out a sigh the friction of the sweatpants feeling amazing. 

You felt Mammon tangle his fingers in your hair, pulling you down for a kiss, as you rubbed up and down his side desperately. 

You let out a loud whine when you felt his hand on your ass pressing you into his side. Feeling your heat throb as you got more desperate for release, you couldn't help but rock back and forth faster. 

"Mammon…" You gasp as you press in a different angle and you felt shocks of pleasure coursing through your body. 

"You're so needy. You're a pretty little slut for me aren't you?" He muttered into your ear. You moaned louder, sitting up to shove your hand into your sweatpants. 

"Oh God!" You cried, as your orgasm crushed down on you. You threw your head back rubbing your throbbing area as fast as you could. You were still rocking up and down as the euphoria came down with you.

You sighed as you slumped down, kissing Mammons shoulder tiredly.

"So was it the degradation that got you?" He smirked, you hid your face lightly nipping him.

"Shut up." You said plainly. You wiped your fingers on the inside of your pants before removing it.

"It was though, wasn't it?" He persisted, eyes wide with mischief. You made eye contact for a second before burying your head in his neck. 

"Shut up…" 

"You're so cute. Mine." He smiled. Your eyes felt tired.

"I'm yours." _and you're mine._

"If you like it or not," He joked lightly, pulling your blanket around both of you.

You glanced at the TV. The movie was nearly over. You didn't miss home quite as much anymore.

"I love you, Monnie."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY FIRST REAL SMUT. um hi anyways i love mammon. I wrote a mammon x mc fluff before, and if u like bts then i got u too. Anywayssss
> 
> Leave a comment, kudo, a bookmark and all that lovely support please and thank you SOOO much for reading.


End file.
